


Sazed’s Reckoning

by theaceupmysleeveisme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), M/M, Sazed gets what’s coming to him, The Raven Queen is a total mom, tw implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmysleeveisme/pseuds/theaceupmysleeveisme
Summary: Kravitz gets summoned to collect a soul.Despite what he thinks- it’s not an easy job.





	Sazed’s Reckoning

Kravitz climbed into bed next to Taako, letting himself sink into the soft mattress. “Goodnight, love.” He whispered. Taako gave him a soft hum in reply as he moved over to press against Kravitz.

Suddenly, Kravitz felt a tugging feeling in his gut, and he sighed loudly. He tried to ignore it, but it only became more insistent as the seconds ticked by. He groaned as he pulled away from Taako.

“Bird Mom summoning you?” Taako asked, rolling over to face the reaper. 

“So it would seem.” Kravitz muttered. He placed a kiss on Taako’s forehead as his human form melted away. “It shouldn’t take long, so don’t get too comfy without me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Bone Boy. Tell Mom I said ‘hi.’” Taako mumbled, settling back under the covers. With an outstretched arm, Kravitz summoned his scythe and opened a portal. 

When he stepped out, he was greeted by the dim light of the inside of a prison cell. He noted the body hanging from the ceiling with a grimace, before forcing his attention to the form of the soul he was supposed to collect. 

“I suppose I’m dead.” The half-orc muttered. Kravitz couldn’t help but wonder why his Queen would summon him for such a simple mission.

_Murderer._ The Raven Queen’s voice echoed in his mind. 

Well, that was one explanation. He was often put in charge of throwing the souls of horrible criminals into the Eternal Stockade. 

“Hello there.” Kravitz spoke with his accent. “I was sent here by order of the Raven Queen to escort your soul to the Eternal Stockade as punishment for your crimes you committed in life.” Might as well get straight to the point- he had a certain elf waiting for him at home. 

The criminal’s lips curled in irritation. “Even in death i don’t get reprieve from something that wasn’t even my fault.” 

Consider Kravitz interested. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It was that stupid elf.” He spat. “He just couldn’t let me have my way, so of course I had to get back at him. He was supposed to eat the food himself- not serve it to everyone else.” Kravitz stiffened. This story felt a little too familiar. “Though, I guess it worked just as well. With forty people dead, Taako couldn’t continue his show after all.” The criminal didn’t seem to notice the way Kravitz seethed with anger as he ranted. “He should’ve suffered more in my opinion. He got off easy.” 

Kravitz’s grip on the handle of his scythe tightened. “Would your name, by chance, be Sazed?” 

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

A wave of rage washed over Kravitz, and his form flickered between skeletal and human as his concentration wavered. Sazed stared in a mixture of confusion and fear as Kravitz finally solidified into his human form, and leveled an icy stare at him. 

“Normally, I am supposed to take a soul straight to the Stockade.” Kravitz’s accent was gone. 

Memories flooded his mind- Taako waking up screaming from another nightmare. Taako, shaking in fear any time someone eats his food before he tests it. Taako, crying because he doesn’t deserve his life after being responsible for the end of forty others. 

For Kravitz, this was no longer about work. It was personal. “But I feel like for you, I can make an exception.” 

And if it weren’t for the fact that souls can’t be heard by the living, Sazed’s following screams would’ve sent chills down the spines of everyone in that prison. 

-———

The Raven Queen sat in her throne room, reading over the reports in her hand. 

Suddenly, she stiffened. Something felt wrong with Kravitz. With a wave of her pale hand, she summoned Kravitz. When he did not respond, a feeling not unlike worry began to bubble in her, so she did the first thing she could think of.

She forcibly teleported him to her throne room. 

Kravitz wasn’t the only thing that arrived. 

Her reaper appeared in front of her, standing threateningly over a trembling form. The form looked up at the Raven Queen, and she could see blood smeared across his face. 

“Please, help me!” The soul begged, clawing his way towards the goddess. “He’s insane!” She regarded him coldly, her black eyes showing no apparent emotion as they focused back on Kravitz.

“ **Would you care to explain what’s going on, my child?** ” Her voice was the sound of souls shrieking in agony, yet also the sound of a mother singing a lullaby. 

He hesitated, glancing between the soul and his Queen. “You see- my Queen, he’s- um- he’s the one-“

“ **I know who he is.** ” The goddess waved dismissively. “ **I was hoping you would handle this with more... tact.** ” Her voice was the sound of branches scraping against freshly fallen snow. “ **Had I desired such a scene, I could’ve called one of the others.** ” 

“My apologies, my lady.” He murmured.

“ **This act cannot go unpunished.** ” Her voice was the rattle of brittle bones in a scrying bowl. 

Kravitz winced, bowing his head. “Of... of course.”

“ **And as punishment, you shall go home and spend the rest of the night in peace with your husband.** ” Her voice was the sound of a bitter wind beating against an old house as a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. 

Kravitz glanced up at her, his eyes widening in shock. A grin spread across his face. “Thank you, my Queen.”

“WHAT?!” Sazed shouted, still lying on the floor. “He- He’s nuts!”

The Raven Queen leveled her gaze at him coldly, any hint of a smile completely gone. 

“ **Sazed.** ” Her voice was the sound of men dying in battle as their life is brutally torn from them. “ **Normally, I would not condone such behavior. But you have caused much grief to my family.** ” Her voice is a thousand whispers, joining together in one overwhelming scream. “ **And that will not stand.** ”

Kravitz held out his hand and summoned his scythe to open a portal. He paused with one foot in, and faced his Queen. “Taako says hi.” 

This time, a real smile appeared on her face. “ **Tell him I said hello as well.** ” Her voice is the dying cry of an animal. “ **And also remind him that I will join him for dinner this weekend.** ” 

Kravitz nodded, and with a small wave, he disappeared through the portal, leaving the goddess and a terrified soul behind. 

When Kravitz climbed into bed, he was certain that his mattress had never been quite as inviting. As he settled in, Taako rolled over and curled into Kravitz. 

“That took a while.” The elf murmured, pressing closer. 

“Something unexpected came up, but it’s been taken care of.” Kravitz replied, placing a kiss on top of Taako’s messy hair. “And my Queen said that she will be joining us for dinner this weekend.”

“Natch.” Taako’s voice is muffled from underneath the covers, and for Kravitz, in that moment, everything was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally haven’t seen enough fics where Sazed gets it, so I decided to contribute. I wrote this in twenty or so minutes and didn’t feel like editing it so sorry for any typos and/or poor writing!
> 
> Also don’t mind the way I wrote the Raven Queen’s speech, I just had fun with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
